Difficult to Obtain, Easy to Lose
by Demonwing12846
Summary: Setsuna is having a hard time dealing with the consequences of his actions, and that he will probably never see his beloved sister again, thanks to their mother.


Title: Difficult to Obtain, Easy to Lose

Author: Demonwing ©

Date: 07-14-2007

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters. Kaori Yuki, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine!!! Bwahahaha!!!

Warnings: Het and Incest (mild refs).

Fandom: Angel Sanctuary

Pairings: Mudou Setsuna + Mudou Sara

Type: Ficlet

Rating: General

OCs: None… Dammit!

Summary: Setsuna is having a hard time dealing with the consequences of his actions, and that he will probably never see his beloved sister again, thanks to their mother.

Beta/Editor: Sunsinger

Words: 753

Setsuna continued to walk home along the street, his mind troubled and wary. If only she hadn't stepped in. If only she hadn't seen….

_The blond had just got home and stepped through the door when his feet brought him to a halt. Setsuna's mouth hung open, his eyes wide, as he viewed the mess that awaited him in the entryway. In the middle was his school bag accompanied by all of his papers, shredded and strewn around like mere garbage. On the bag itself, a note, written by someone whom Setsuna could only determine was Ruri; Or rather, Rosiel, explaining that his little sister, was being held captive in the old abandoned warehouse._

_That did it! That was the icing on the cake to an already severely messed up week!_

_Running through the streets, slipping through the crowds, and almost knocking down anything that was stupid enough to get in his path, Setsuna made it to the warehouse. And like always, ran into the flames before ever determining the intensity of the heat. What else was he to do? Sara was sitting there, tied to a chair, and obviously scared out of her mind. There was no way that he would leave her in that predicament. No way in hell!_

_As he shouted a demand for the group that surrounded Sara to let her go, Ruri made her entrance. Learning of her connection to the whole plot, Setsuna rushed recklessly into the fray and took on the leader. Figuring that if he put a knife to the thug's throat, and threatened the rest of the crew, they would fall back and bend to his wishes. Boy, was HE wrong. Instead, the brute just laughed at him, and warped into something so vile, so hideous, that Setsuna began to question his sanity. If he was in fact seeing what he believed he was. Once the insidious monster gripped and twisted his arm, however, Setsuna had no question that the creature was in fact real._

_Everything after that became a haze. Setsuna could only remember the agonizing pain, the warmth and comfort of an unearthly light and reaching for it, the joining and tingling of his seared skin, the screams and yells of individuals with no faces… then, complete serenity. The fog finally cleared, Setsuna then sat up, wiping tears that he had no recollection of shedding while he walked over to his sister. There was a little spat after that, with the two demons who seemed to be stalking him as of late. Then finally, he was able to walk away, with Sara luckily safe and in his arms._

_The whole mess finally over. _

_Setsuna walked in a direction that he hadn't in a long time. The blond walked to his mother's, with his sister still passed out. Once there, he braced Sara over his shoulder and climbed the stairs. He ventured to her bedroom window, then slowly, quietly, pulled it open so that he could slip inside and place her on her bed. Taking off her shoes, and covering her up, the blond then pulled up a chair and sat down, intent on watching her perfect, flawless, serene visage for a moment while she slept. His thoughts ran through his mind about how much he loved her, how unnatural his love was for her, how he could never let her know…. He was simply a mess. And once again, as when he was always in a mess, Setsuna would jump right in without even looking or thinking of the consequences. Leaning over, and bracing himself, he kissed Sara._

_That's when his mother walked in, and all hell broke loose. _

The blond stopped, taking a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes. It was no wonder he was so screwed up. With a mother who always screeched at him, discarded him as her son, and vowed to keep his sister from him; with a father who thought it more important to be with his young mistress, than to be with him; with no one who cared for him like Sara did….

"What was I thinking, anyways? I could never be with Sara. NEVER. I'd bring her too much despair, just as mom said." Releasing a disgusted breath, Setsuna looked up. Realizing for the first time that he was standing in front of Kira's place. "Maybe I should take Kira's advice." Poising the back of his fist to the door, Setsuna knocked hard. "Get drunk, and pass out."

That said, Setsuna planned to do just that.

The End

Copyright © Demonwing


End file.
